La Navidad más feliz
by Herrera
Summary: El año anterior, Millie Taylor había intuido que su hijo Mac había encontrado en Stella Bonasera algo más que una amiga. Solo esperaba que esa relación que nacía se transformara en algo duradero y feliz. Esta Navidad, quizás tuviera la confirmación...


Este Fic de Navidad es en cierto modo un segundo capítulo de mi relato del año pasado, "Merry Christmas", pero creo que no es necesario haberlo leído para leer este. Me gustaría que lo hicierais, claro, era un Fic tierno y tontorrón como este mismo... pero apropiado para la época. La diferencia: el año pasado aún podíamos cree que Mac y Stella tuvieran un final feliz. En fin, para mí lo siguen teniendo, como veréis.

Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo.

Los personajes de CSI NY no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran seguirían otro rumbo, eso seguro...) Escribir sobre ellos no me reporta ningún beneficio económico, únicamente ( y no es poco) la satisfacción personal de que alguien lo lea y le guste.

**La Navidad más feliz**

Otro año de navidades blancas... Bueno, es lo que podemos esperar en invierno, se decía Millie Taylor mientras su avión se aproximaba al aeropuerto de Nueva York y todo el paisaje visible en el entorno de la gran urbe aparecía cubierto con un manto blanco.

Viajaba también este año desde Chicago para pasar estas fechas con su hijo y con su... ¿futura nuera? Esperaba que sí. Lo esperaba fervientemente. Sobre todo porque les veía felices y enamorados, y no se explicaba a qué estaban esperando para elevar un paso más su nivel de compromiso, hacerlo definitivo. "Estoy anticuada", se decía a sí misma. "Ya no hace falta un certificado de matrimonio ni pasar por la iglesia para que una pareja se considere pareja en todos los sentidos, pero..." Millie quería algo permanente, visible para el mundo, que sirviera de base sólida para una nueva familia. Si algo deseaba para su hijo era que fuera feliz y saber que cuando ella faltase su Mac no iba a estar solo. Desde que había conocido a Stella Bonasera, Millie deseaba también lo mismo para ella. Stella había tenido una vida de soledad y desarraigo, y aunque probablemente no echaba en falta aquello que no había conocido, Millie estaba segura de que iniciando su propia familia con su hijo, Stella podía llegar a ser una mujer tan feliz como ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar.

Durante la maniobra de aterrizaje, Millie revivía en su mente la misma época del año anterior, cuando, después de un vuelo lleno de problemas y retrasos por el mal tiempo, había llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva York como ahora llegaba. Al salir hacia la zona donde la gente espera a sus familiares, había visto a Mac y Stella dormidos en el mismo sillón, agotados por el intenso día y la larga espera. Ellos no lo sabían, pero ese había sido su mejor regalo de Navidad. La imagen de Stella sentada encima de su hijo, abrazándole el cuello, y los brazos de él rodeándola, protectores, le había evidenciado que por fin su relación de amistad inquebrantable se movía hacia algo más.

Pero un año había pasado, un año en el que Millie había esperado un compromiso, un anuncio de boda, o aunque hubiera sido una boda sin compromiso y sin anuncio... Y nada. En Acción de gracias, poco más de un mes atrás, Mac había llevado a Stella a Chicago. Bueno, eso había sido importante. En toda su vida, a la única mujer que Mac había llevado a casa de su madre había sido a Claire, y después de casados. Millie se había divertido un poco a costa de ellos, al preguntar a su hijo si necesitaban dos dormitorios, porque solo había preparado uno. Stella había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello, sonriendo tímidamente. Mac había murmurado entre dientes "¡Madre!" y simplemente había tomado las bolsas de viaje de los dos y las había llevado a la habitación. Bien, eran una pareja. Los tres habían disfrutado enormemente esos días. Para Stella, pasar Acción de Gracias en familia era una completa novedad, y cada minuto había sido precioso para ella. Nunca había cocinado un pavo, y ahora Millie le puso al corriente de todo. Prepararon una mesa fantástica y disfrutaron de un velada memorable. Con el café y la sobremesa, a Millie se le había soltado la lengua a causa de la alegría que le proporcionaba la compañía de Mac y Stella (y un poco también a causa de las copitas de su vino dulce favorito) y se atrevió a preguntarles qué pensaban hacer de cara al futuro. Ellos se miraron, Stella enrojeció como una colegiala, y Mac simplemente contestó que no habían previsto nada. A Millie le dio la impresión de que Stella huía la mirada, y tuvo la sensación de que ella sí deseaba algo más, y sí estaba preparada para seguir avanzando. Pero ambas conocían a Mac. Él siempre necesitaba tiempo, asegurarse de que no iba tener que arrepentirse.

- "Hijo, yo solo digo que ya no sois niños... Y a mí me gustaría tener un nieto". Los dos la miraron con cara de pánico, y Stella enrojeció otra vez. Millie tuvo la impresión de que ni siquiera se lo habían planteado, al menos Mac seguro que no. Pero ella insistió.

- "Y, claro, me gustaría que fuera mientras aún estoy bien y pueda tejer para el bebé sus primeras chaquetitas y patucos..." La mirada de Mac le hizo detenerse. "Vale, es asunto vuestro... Pero mío también un poquito... Y mira, ya que empecé, en realidad me gustaría tener más de un nieto. El mejor regalo que se le puede ofrecer a un niño es un hermano. No es que tu padre y yo no lo intentáramos, Mac, siempre quisimos darte hermanos, solo que no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere... Por eso, no lo dejéis para muy tarde".

Con ese discurso se había despedido de ellos aquella noche, y al día siguiente no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema. Pero hablar de tejer le había dado a Millie una idea y cuando la pareja salió a pasear, ella había medido una blusa que encontró en el equipaje de Stella a fin de tejer un suéter para ella como regalo de Navidad. Ahora venía en el equipaje, envuelto en papel de seda y en una caja de regalo, hecho de suave y cálido mohair en un tono verde más claro que sus ojos, y estaba segura de que a Stella le iba a gustar. Para Mac había tejido una sólida bufanda que estaba segura de que su hijo le agradecería en días como los actuales, con el frío clima de Nueva York.

Esta vez Mac y Stella no estaban dormidos, sino atentos a las puertas de salida de pasajeros. La saludaron desde lejos con la mano, antes de acercarse a abrazarla. Se alegraba de verlos tan contentos. La mirada de su hijo tenía una chispa feliz cuando estaba con Stella que raramente le había visto desde que era niño, y ella estaba guapísima. Millie pensó que no volvería a presionarles ni a insistir en nada respecto a su relación, pues les veía tan felices que nada más importaba en realidad.

Stella fue la primera en abrir su regalo el día de Navidad. Cuidadosamente doblado, el suéter más suave que sus manos habían tocado en toda su vida. Millie lo había hecho para ella, y la animaba a probárselo, por si necesitaba arreglo. La reacción de Stella asustó a la mujer mayor, pues las lágrimas iniciales pasaron a ser sollozos mientras se encogía apretando el suéter contra su regazo. Mac la abrazó, calmándola. Tenía una sospecha de lo que pasaba.

- "Shhh, shhh... Mi madre va a pensar que no te gusta..."

Stella levantó los ojos llorosos hacia Millie, antes de soltarse de los brazos de Mac y dirigirse hacia ella para abrazarla.

- "Gracias, gracias de verdad... Es... precioso, pero aunque fuera lo más horroroso del mundo me gustaría igual. Es solo que nadie había hecho nunca nada para mí ¿lo entiendes? Mientras tengo recuerdos, todo lo que tuve era heredado de otras niñas mayores o de confección barata. Y después he tenido lo que yo podía comprarme... Nadie pensó en mí para regalarme algo de vestir, algo bonito... y mucho menos para hacérmelo..." Se soltó del abrazo, aún emocionada, y allí mismo se quitó la bata y sobre su top de tirantes de dormir se colocó el suéter, que le quedaba divinamente. Sus ojos se aclaraban hasta alcanzar el tono de la lana, y la talla era perfecta, ajustado al cuello y la cintura, perfecto de largo y en todos los aspectos. Abrazó otra vez a Millie, con toda su fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Mac había desenvuelto su bufanda y se la había puesto también, haciendo varios pases de modelo. Las mujeres se rieron de él. Stella se acercó entonces a buscar su regalo para Millie y se lo acercó, sentándose junto a ella para no perderse su reacción cuando lo abriera. Mac miraba, apoyado en la mesa, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Cuando abrió la caja, Millie tardó apenas unos segundos en procesar la información, antes de lanzar un grito de alegría. Había dos agujas de tejer que llevaban ensartadas tres pequeñas madejas de lana, una de color blanco, otra de color azul claro y otra de color rosa.

- "¿Esto significa lo que yo creo que significa?"

Mac habló.

- "¿Tú qué crees?"

- "Creo que con esta lana tendré suficiente para un par de patucos de cada color, y que tendré que comprar más para las chaquetitas a juego..." Miró a Stella, que seguía derramando lagrimones y asentía.

- "Pues crees bien... pero te falta algo, ahí en el fondo..."

Millie sacó de la caja un sobre en el que había un tarjetón y una fotografía. La foto era una ecografía, en el que en una maraña borrosa se apreciaba una especie de haba grande bien definida. En el margen se indicaba "Bebé Taylor, diez semanas".

- "Diez semanas... Entonces, por Acción de Gracias.."

Stella sonrió, limpiándose el resto de lágrimas.

- "Aún no lo sabía seguro, aunque lo sospechaba. Llevaba una semana de retraso..."

- "Y yo no tenía ni idea" añadió Mac. Pero sigue, que te falta otra cosa".

La tarjeta era una invitación de boda. El 29 de diciembre, ceremonia civil y comida en el Hotel... Ahora eran las lágrimas de Millie las que cayeron sobre el grueso papel de color marfil de la invitación.

- "He cambiado de idea". Las palabras de Stella hicieron que Mac la mirara con ojos de susto. Stella se empezó a reír. "No respecto a la boda, tonto". Besó a Mac, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "Había pensado llevar un vestido que tengo nuevo, pero..." Se puso de pie, colocándose bien estirado su nuevo suéter, giró lentamente una vez para que la vieran... "Me casaré con mi suéter nuevo. Es la prenda más bonita que he tenido en toda mi vida".

Vestida de mohair verde, Stella Bonasera se convirtió en Stella Taylor, la esposa de Mac y la madre de la futura primera nieta de Millie Tylor. Para la siguiente Navidad, el bebé cumpliría su primer medio año de vida. A tan tierna edad, y de forma inesperada, esas siguientes navidades recibiría junto a sus padres y abuela la noticia de que pronto sería una hermana mayor. Ni en los mejores sueños de Millie Taylor la vida le podía haber sonreído más en esta etapa de su vida. Sabía que todos los años que viviera disfrutaría la Navidad en compañía de la preciosa familia que Mac y Stella estaban tan eficazmente formando. Y cada año, estaba segura, sería la Navidad más feliz.

3


End file.
